Firefly
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: After a large fight, Inu-Yasha and Kagome realize how lonely they really are without the other. Can the fireflies help them forgive and forget? (InuKag one shot)


Firefly  
  
Disclaimer: I own- um- ah. . . My CD player. Oh, and whole horde of Inu- Yasha images I printed off the web. ^_~  
  
Author's Note: In his review for Strawberry Wine, Define Normal asked that next time I wrote a songfic, for me to use a well-known song. Er- you see, there's a problem with that. I don't know any. ^_^;; I listen to virtually unknown groups, like A*teens (who owns this song, "Firefly"). However, I'm sure if you looked at the library, you could find their CDs. . . so. . . Anyway, I want to thank all my reviews, you all make me feel so loved! ::hugs everyone and scares many away:: ^_^;; Sorry about that. Well, moving on, please enjoy! It's like this song was made for Inu and Kag! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT?" Inu-Yasha cried angrily as he stomped after Kagome. "YOU'RE LEAVING AGAIN?!"  
  
Kagome made a frustrated noise as she turned around to face Inu. "YES, I AM. I have a LIFE on the other side of the well, Inu-Yasha! My world does NOT revolve around finding the shards!"  
  
"Well it SHOULD!"  
  
Smack!  
  
Inu-Yasha stood in amazement. Kagome had smacked him. He gingerly put a hand to his cheek, where a red mark could be seen.  
  
"Gods, get OVER YOURSELF," Kagome screamed. "You can be such a- a- GODS!" she turned around and continued to stomp away.  
  
"HEY, BITCH! Get your ass back here, I'm not done talking to you!" Inu- Yasha snarled, getting over his shock and running after Kagome again.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!"  
  
"To say that maybe you SHOULDN'T come back! Maybe you should just go and live that stupid life you live back in YOUR TIME! I don't need you here!"  
  
"Fine! I WON'T come back! Now SIT!!!" Kagome screamed, tearing off the vine that helped her up the well when she needed to climb up. "I won't need THIS anymore, then!" she cried, before jumping into the well and disappearing.  
  
*Fly, firefly!*  
  
Inu-Yasha got up from being 'sit'ed, growling. "What a- a- gods!" he hissed, glaring darkly at the well. "FINE!" he yelled, as if Kagome could still hear him, "STAY THERE! See if I CARE!" He got up and sat back down again, leaning against the well. 'Feh. She'll come back,' he thought, smirking, as he sat there. 'And I'll just wait here for her and her apology.'  
  
*Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!*  
  
~  
  
It was dusk now.  
  
And Kagome still hadn't returned.  
  
But Inu still sat against the well, waiting for her. Only now he was a bit more worried.  
  
'What if. . ." he thought, "she. . . she really doesn't come back?'  
  
*When I said go,  
  
I never meant away  
  
You ought to know,  
  
the freaky games we play  
  
could you forgive,  
  
and learn how to forget  
  
hear me as I'm calling out your name!*  
  
"Kagome," he whispered sadly, looking into the pink and orange sky where fire flies were starting to glow.  
  
*Firefly come back to me  
  
make the night as bright as day  
  
I'll be looking out for you  
  
tell me that your lonely too  
  
firefly come lead me on  
  
follow you into the sun  
  
that's the way it ought to be  
  
firefly come back to me!*  
  
~  
  
After storming out of the well hours before, Kagome was convinced that Inu would come back, to drag her through the well again. She had sat smugly, up in the branches of the god tree, waiting for him to come and apologize.  
  
He never came.  
  
*Firefly!*  
  
Kagome still sat in the branches, but was beginning to wonder if he would come and get her at all.  
  
"Maybe," she whispered, a single tear trickling down her cheek, "he meant what he said? That he doesn't want me to come back?"  
  
*You and me,  
  
we shared a mystery  
  
we were so close,  
  
like honey to the bee*  
  
"But why? All I need to do is take a few tests! Does he really hate me for wanting to pass school? What doesn't he get?! I need to pass!"  
  
*And if you tell me how to make you understand  
  
I'm minor in a major kinda way!*  
  
She sighed quietly and looked up at the fire flies, which were glowing softly in the darkening night.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha," she whispered sadly.  
  
*Firefly come back to me  
  
make the night as bright as day  
  
I'll be looking out for you  
  
tell me that your lonely too  
  
firefly come lead me on (Firefly!)  
  
follow you into the sun (Firefly!)  
  
that's the way it ought to be  
  
firefly come back to me!*  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha was beginning to feel very afraid that Kagome would never come back when he saw a light in the well.  
  
'Kagome?!' he thought, excited.  
  
But when he looked down into the well, he saw it was only the fire flies, shining brightly.  
  
*Fly firefly through the sky  
  
come and play with my desire*  
  
~  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked into the fire fly filled sky that was beginning to twinkle with stars as well. 'Inu-Yasha. . . come back. . .'  
  
*don't be long  
  
don't ask why  
  
I can't wait another night  
  
Firefly, through the sky  
  
Wait another night. . .  
  
Don't be long. . . *  
  
Suddenly, Kagome was angry. "What am I doing, just waiting here?!"  
  
*Fire,*  
  
"I have other things to do!"  
  
*Fire,*  
  
"Like. . . go back and kick Inu-Yasha's butt for being such a jerk!"  
  
*Firefly!*  
  
Hopping out of the tree, Kagome walked back to the well. Staring into it's dark depths she frowned slightly to herself, thinking, 'What if he truly doesn't want to see me?'  
  
Suddenly, a small group of fire flies flew into the well house and down the well, as if beckoning Kagome to follow.  
  
Shrugging off her worry determinedly, she jumped into the well after the small golden lights.  
  
*Firefly come back to me!  
  
make the night as bright as day!  
  
I'll be looking out for you  
  
tell me that your lonely too!  
  
firefly come lead me on! (lead me on!)  
  
follow you into the sun (oh, oh!)  
  
that's the way it ought to be!  
  
firefly come back to me!*  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed. There was suddenly a sweet, gentle aroma mixed with the warm summer night air. 'Kagome?!' he thought, trying not to let his excitement show.  
  
*Firefly!*  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" called a voice from the bottom of the well.  
  
Inu looked down into it. It was Kagome!  
  
"Kagome. . ." he whispered, his voice trembling.  
  
*Firefly come back to me  
  
make the night as bright as day (make it bright as day!)  
  
I'll be looking out for you  
  
tell me that your lonely too (tell me that you're lonely too!)*  
  
"Could you help me outta here?" Kagome called. "I accidentally tore off the vine on my last trip through."  
  
Instantly, Inu-Yasha jumped down into the well himself.  
  
"Well, now how are we gonna get out?" Kagome asked smiling shyly. Tears glistening in her eyes like diamonds in the light the fire flies provided.  
  
*Firefly come lead me on  
  
Please come back and lead me!*  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled at her, wiped her tears away gently, and offered her his back.  
  
Climbing on gingerly, Kagome held Inu gently around the neck as he jumped out the dry well.  
  
*Follow you into the sun  
  
Close to me!*  
  
Both sat next to each other, their backs to the well. Silently, Kagome moved a little closer.  
  
"I'm sorry-" she began, but Inu-Yasha interrupted.  
  
"No, I am. It's my fault, I was a jerk."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "I never thought you'd admit it."  
  
Inu grunted, and Kagome laughed.  
  
There was a few more moments of silence, and then Inu-Yasha said slowly, face growing bright red, "Um. . . It will be a pretty night for stargazing. . . do you want to join me?"  
  
*That's the way it ought to be!*  
  
Kagome looked startled, but then smiled happily as she slipped her hand into Inu-Yasha's.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
*Firefly come back to me!* 


End file.
